Ancestors
by Bubbafat
Summary: When the secrets behind a forbidden jutsu are stolen from the Yamanaka clan, Konoha investigates. Meanwhile Madara suspects that Sasuke's emotions will be the death of him. He tests him with a mission to rescue a certain girl...who died decades before...
1. Chapter 1 'A New Mission'

**A/N: I'm regretting the title...**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

_A New Mission_

'Madara,' he said, sitting on a cold, stone bench in the centre of his room. His body was hunched over bitterly, head in his hands, and unflinching at the arrival of his new master.

'Sasuke, get up. We must get started,' Sasuke snickered, it was coarse and brimming with ugly ambition. For days he had been waiting in blindness; being engulfed into obscurity. But now, the time had finally come to receive his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Tunnel after tunnel, deeper and deeper they walked into the grim, monotonous depths of Madara's hideout. Madara carefully guided him in the darkness, though Sasuke's footfalls were self-assured even without his sight.

As they went, Sasuke mused briefly about his time with Orochimaru, his previous sensei. The wicked sannin's hideouts were also icy and endless, but Sasuke's intentions had evolved long since then. Unlike his vulnerable, impressionable thirteen-year-old self, this Sasuke was merciless. His lust for vengeance had increased two-fold and he was soon to become more powerful than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

><p>Miles away, the sun was just setting gracefully over Konoha. Glazed in its mellow light, clusters of makeshift rooftops appeared to gleam. It had been months and months since the destruction of the leaf village. Though the architecture wasn't quite as glorious as it once was, the life of it was restored, and the villagers were largely enjoying a moment of peace before the immanent fourth great shinobi war.<p>

'It's beautiful even now isn't it,' Sakura sighed, gazing ahead as she sat next to Naruto, who was stretched contentedly across the tree branch they were on.

He looked up at Sakura. She seemed at peace too, with her cherry blossom hair blowing gently in the evening breeze as she closed her eyes and exhaled. The corners of her lips lifted gently into a smile.

'Beautiful,' he said. Sakura looked down at him.

'You're a little too quiet these days,' Her striking emerald eyes captured his. Naruto wondered what to say, which was rare in itself.

'How do you feel about Sasuke now?' Sakura's gentle smile receded at this.

'He's gone for now, it doesn't matter,' Naruto glanced away, Sakura could see that he wasn't convinced. She continued, 'The time we had together as team seven, it feels like a dream…It's strange thinking about how it used to be, with the way he is now…it doesn't seem like it could ever have been real.'

Naruto bit his lip. He found himself asking directly, 'Do you love him anymore? At all?'

'I love who he used to be,' she answered carefully. 'I barely even pity him now.'

Naruto's expression settled. She no longer loved Sasuke. The two of them looked forward again aimlessly, both deeply routed in thought. Sakura was wondering where he was now, and how much of his former self remained since he almost killed her a few months previously. Naruto was wondering how to tell Sakura he loved her.

'It's getting dark, and a little cold…' Sakura said after a time, '…So how about some Ramen?' she watched his eyes glisten and his ears perk up.

'Really? You mean it?' Sakura nodded, giggling.

'Absolutely, I'm starving!' she exclaimed.

'Wow! Me too!' Naruto's stomach promptly rumbled. Sakura chuckled.

'When are you not hungry anyway?' the two of them exchanged a pause then, smiling quietly, and really being happy. Such harmonious moments were rare those days.

* * *

><p>'My sharingan can see just fine,' Sasuke's Susanoo emerged about him as he drew away his eye bandages, 'even in the darkness.'<p>

Sure enough, his eyes were now glowing with his own ripe Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He felt new power boiling and rising within him, erupting into life. Laughing manically, he sprang into action.

'Mmmm, just look at his potential,' Zetsu said in his usual venomous tone. Madara said nothing as he watched his new protégée from the balcony above the training floor.

'You know he is such a gamble Madara, even with his new eyes,' his grin was mischievous.

'I know,' Madara continued to observe Sasuke as he relished his newfound strength, charging a blazing bolt of Chidori and sending it swiftly and ruthlessly about the training dome floor, obliterating target after target.

'Sasuke is at the threshold of his sanity. Despite his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, it seems his weakness remains,' Sasuke hurled another bolt into the atmosphere as Madara spoke. 'A shinobi should repress his emotions and depend solely upon his talents to acquire true strength. Sasuke's strength on the other hand…thrives upon his fury.' And then emerged the flames of Amaterasu. Sasuke hurled them upon more training targets callously.

'Perhaps you should test him master? Perhaps, perhaps you should push him…to his limit!' said Zetsu, Madara replied, 'I have something in mind, yes,' another grin stretched wickedly across Zetsu's face.

'Enough Sasuke! I have a mission for you!' Madara called out from above.

'It might only take a little push…' Zetsu whispered. Sasuke stumbled to a halt at last, breathing heavily yet heaving with excitement.

Madara spoke plainly, 'yes, and Sasuke could fall into ruin.'

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped into her bedroom as the blinds began to swing in the wind, followed by the chirping of birds. Sakura grumbled, rolling onto her front. She realized that she should have shut the window.<p>

As Sakura was just falling back to sleep, she heard a distant voice, calling her name. 'Yes Sasuke?' she mumbled sluggishly into her pillow. The calling became louder.

'Sakura? Sakura?' her front door was pounded then, Sakura jerked forward. Of course, it wasn't Sasuke.

'WHAT?' she grunted.

'Are you there? It's urgent!' with that Sakura scrambled away from her futon. Yanking her cardigan from the banister she tumbled down the stairs, putting it on ham-fistedly as she went. The door was still being hammered as she yanked open the lock.

It was Sai, he stood frozen at the entrance with his fist halted in knocking position just above Sakura's head. He smiled.

'Oh, good morning Sakura. You look a little tired today,' Sakura wasn't impressed.

'What do you want Sai?' She spoke from clenched teeth, and clenched fists.

'Urgent message from Lady Tsunade, we've been called to be at the Hokage Residence as soon as possible you see,' he chuckled. Even after Danzō's death and the end of the emotionless branch of ANBU known as 'root', Sai could still be quite inappropriate at times.

She sighed. 'Okay, I'll just get dressed.'

'Alright-y then,' Sai smiled. They both stood still for a few seconds. Sakura plodded back up the stairs, Sai began to follow.

'I GET DRESSED ALONE SAI!' he was smacked so hard that he flew out of the infuriated kunoichi's house. The door was promptly slammed, and Sai was met by the alarmed stares of passing villagers.

* * *

><p>Sai and Sakura arrived at a wooden hut central to the village. The condition of the Hokage residence had improved significantly since the destruction of Konoha, as Lady Tsunade's office had for many weeks been a mere tent. Sakura mused at how even her own house had been rebuilt to a greater level, complete with two floors and furniture. She decided that perhaps Lady Tsunade had been too preoccupied to worry about the state of her workplace. She never had been tidy.<p>

'Quick you two,' Tsunade ushered them inside. They joined Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Neji and Tenten. They were all assembled before the fifth Hokage, who sat pensively at her desk with her chin clasped in her hands. Kakashi and Ino's father were stood beside Tsunade. Sakura felt uneasy, something was missing.

'Is this everybody?' Tsunade glared in disappointment.

'Everybody who could make it on short notice,' said Neji grudgingly, The Hokage rolled her eyes.

'And what about Naruto?' He charged in haphazardly at that point, Lady Tsunade's head snapped towards the door as he slammed it behind him. Leaning against it, Naruto drew a long sigh before cheerfully greeting Granny Tsunade. He explained something about the wrong choice of milk that morning and eventually apologised to the Hokage.

'Anyway, thank you to those of you who were on time,' She said. Naruto and Sakura both hung their heads shamefully, Sai smiled.

'Now for the mission at hand. Inoichi?' Tsunade signalled Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, to explain the situation.

'I assume you all know of our clan's coveted mind transfer technique. At best it enables us to transfer our conscience to a shinobi within range, allowing us to suppress their conscience and take control of their body for a limited amount of time.' Most of the chūnin in the room looked puzzled, but Sakura noted that Ino seemed particularly anxious.

'This is our signature ability, not a kekkei genkai. This means that our clan has endeavoured to explore mind centred techniques to their full potential,' Inoichi exhaled shamefully at this point. 'About forty years ago, before the second shinobi world war, our main part to play was intelligence gathering, and there was a call for more advanced espionage. A project went underway to experiment with a new, unlimited form of the mind transfer jutsu. This jutsu would allow the user to transfer his conscience to any being, even in any time and place, for much longer periods of time,' there was whispering amongst the chūnin in the office.

'A forbidden jutsu,' Sakura stated self assuredly,

'That's right. The project was intended to be extremely confidential,' Inoichi glanced away briefly, he then continued, 'we built apparatus on a secluded site a few miles away to harness the chakra required for performing such a jutsu. We learned that the jutsu would transfer anyone's conscience if they stood within a certain radius of the active Catalyst. However we abandoned the experiment upon deciding the jutsu was far too dangerous and could have disastrous consequences for the course of history. The problem lies here…' Inoichi placed his forehead in palm.

'Inoichi has sited an ominous glow coming from the site of the old apparatus in the Yamanaka woods, meaning someone is potentially in on the forbidden technique. However, the sited glow is at the earliest stage. It supposedly takes three days tops to reach it's peak, ready for the jutsu to be performed,' Kakashi said in place of a distressed Inoichi.

'So your mission is to act upon the Intel, stop the technique from taking place within the next three days and find out who is behind this breech of Yamanaka clan secrets, and why,' Tsunade ordered.

'How do we know when the glow reaches its peak?' Kiba cut in. Inoichi considered an answer.

'It tended to glow another colour, and noticeably brighten. It will be apparent at any rate, the catalyst was designed this way.'

'How do we stop the jutsu if we can only get so close?' Silence ensued, all eyes turned to face him. It seemed Naruto managed to ask a valid question.

'Jeez what's your problem guys?' He grumbled under his breath.

'Well Naruto we don't know exactly how dangerous approaching the site could be, but we're aiming to prevent rather than stop the jutsu. So hopefully we won't need to worry.' Said Kakashi, still displaying a hint of uncertainty in his visible eye.

'And what if we get caught in the jutsu? How can our conscience come back?' Sakura asked hesitantly. Ino and her father exchanged knowing glances. She answered this time.

'With this jutsu, death is the only way out.'

The hut became cold with apprehension at that instant. There was a unanimous realization that the lives of their ancestors, and of generations to come, were in danger. Tsunade finally broke the unease that had arisen.

'Inoichi and Ino will lead you all to the spot in the Yamanaka woods. You are to head off immediately. Stay vigilant and do your best,' Ordered Tsunade, who's face was stern with fortitude.

'Hai!' The assembled team said in unison resolutely. The Hokage dismissed them, and so the mission began.


	2. Chapter 2 'Night in the Yamanaka Woods'

**A/N: :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

_A Night in the Yamanaka Woods_

'Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek…that was the sound she made…as she scurried closer and closer to the boy!' Some of the chūnin in the team began to shudder as Kakashi told them a ghost story. They were camping in the Yamanaka woods for the night, and sat around a fire telling stories to pass the time.

'The poor defenceless boy was filled with terror! No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't move…oh the horror! And within seconds…she was upon him!' Hinata whimpered at this, the young ninjas shifted closer to each other for comfort.

'She took out her sword, and cut him clean in half! He became one of her own…tek-tek-tek!' Kakashi then laughed atmospherically as the team squealed. Naruto in particular yelped the loudest, shooting a few feet in the air.

'Well that wasn't very scary…' Kiba said reluctantly.

'Oh really Kiba? I swear you held my hand at one point!' Said Ino. Everyone laughed.

'Hey! That wasn't me…' Kiba blushed, but Ino looked a little concerned. Kakashi performed another manic bout of evil laugher.

'It must have been Tek tek!' he said. Naruto howled once again.

'OH NO! Please, don't cut me in half tek tek!' He cowered away under his sleeping bag. 'Please no! Please spare me!' The duvet muffled his pleading. Sakura marched over and pummelled it with her usual mighty force.

'Calm down baka!' She shouted. Naruto whinged in pain, but ultimately, he shut up.

'Okay! Who's next?' Asked Kakashi with enthusiasm, 'Hinata! You got a story?' Hinata winced bashfully. Kakashi swivelled on his crouched feet slightly left of the shy kunoichi.

'How about…Sakura?' He asked.

'Well, I guess there's one I've sorta been thinking about recently, it's kind of a Haruno legend,'

'Haruno? You don't have a shinobi clan,' Neji smirked pompously as a proud member of the Hyūga clan. Tenten glared at her arrogant teammate in response.

'Sure, but it's about the first, and maybe the only other Kunoichi to come from our family. She was really inspiring for me growing up,' Sakura smiled to herself quietly.

'Is it…a g-g-ghost story?' Naruto asked feebly.

'No Naruto…it's more of a romance,'

'Well let's hear it!' Tenten cheered. Sakura remembered that the kunoichi with pom-pom hair was also from a normal background.

'Oh alright. It goes like this. She's said to have lived before the founding of the leaf village. Her name was Mayumi Haruno. She and her family were rice farmers, and responsible for supplying a strong clan nearby.'

'Which clan was this?' Sai asked.

'We don't know. They were just mercenary military forces back then, and didn't live with normal civilians in villages or towns, and they constantly battled each other.' Sakura explained.

'But Mayumi didn't want to be a rice farmer for the rest of her life. And one day, she met someone who offered her something else. A member of the neighbouring clan met her, and taught her taijutsu. She was a natural.'

'They sparred together, and he took her on smaller intelligence gathering missions from time to time, they truly fell in love in the process.'

'How romantic!' Said Tenten.

'Her family began to suffer due to poor harvests, and so she got a job as a servant in one of the clan households. The head of the household took advantage of her, but she could defend herself, and she was deeply in love with the man who taught her how to be a kunoichi. They continued to meet privately…'

'They would have eloped. But the head of the household where she worked was furious about her relationship with the other man. The two of them had a skirmish, fighting for the right to love Mayumi. But Mayumi interceded, defending her love and was killed unintentionally.'

'Stricken with grief, the man she loved allowed himself to die too.' Sakura sighed as her story came to a close.

'It's kind of a simple story I know,' said Sakura, yet Tenten's eyes were brimming with emotion, the rest of the team were lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Naruto's lengthy story about a frog, the team had gone to sleep. Everyone was to take turns to stay awake and stand watch just in case. It was Sakura's turn for the hour.<p>

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Hinata was still awake, tossing and turning. Sakura approached her, thinking perhaps Hinata was still despairing about the ghost story. Hinata flinched when Sakura tapped her shoulder.

'I think it's your turn now Hinata,' said Sakura.

'Oh…o-okay Sakura,' she whispered weakly, hugging her pillow tightly.

'Hey what's up?' asked Sakura, 'Is it nightmares?'

'Um…kind of…I'm not very sure I'll be able sleep…'

'Well I can stay awake with you for the shift?' Sakura offered, who herself wasn't tired at all. Hinata thanked Sakura and they sat under a willow tree together. Since neither of them were talking, Sakura decided to break the ice knowing Hinata would be too shy.

'Ino's story was silly huh?' she joked, although Sakura's rivalry with Ino-pig still held some flame.

'Oh um…yes it was a little funny,'

'I'm just wondering if the 'blonde beauty' and her 'raven haired prince' were based on anybody,' Sakura muttered. The two of them then giggled heartily.

'I um…liked your story best Sakura, do you know if it really happened?' asked the timid Kunoichi.

'Oh thanks. Well it's been passed through my family, so I guess there's at least some truth in it.' Hinata exhaled, 'I wish romances like that happened more often,'

The two of them stared ahead into the hills, towards the lucid blue glow of the forbidden jutsu. From where they sat, despite its hazard to them all, it looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Naruto's eyelids began to flicker open. He grumbled to himself, realizing it was still nowhere near dawn, and it was cold. Worried it was his turn to stand watch, he kept as still as he could in his sleeping bag.<p>

Just as he attempted to fall back to sleep, the whispering between Hinata and Sakura became audible. Naruto's ears pricked as he heard his name being mentioned.

'Is it true that you like Naruto now?' Sakura was astounded that Hinata of all people would ask something so personal.

'He's a very special friend to me, and I love him for everything he's done…even though I rarely admit it. But I'm not interested in him…romantically,' Sakura winced a little at the thought. Naruto turned away from the voices in his sleeping bag. He knew full well that Sakura never felt the same way about him, though he always reserved a glimmer of hope that one day she might.

'Is it because you still like Sasuke?' Hinata asked. Sakura was taken aback once again at Hinata's persistence. She considered her reply carefully.

'When Sasuke left the village…I requested Naruto that he bring him back. It was only a few months ago that I realized the weight of that burden on Naruto's shoulders. Sai said…it's sorta like a curse mark. Naruto was bound to it. I felt terrible, like part of his pain…and I realized that he had always been there for me,' Naruto's heart sank as he listened.

'So I wanted to hate Sasuke, as much as I hated myself at that moment for hurting Naruto, I wanted to be the one to kill him!' Sakura's voice began to tremble, 'I wanted Naruto to fill the space that Sasuke had left in my heart. Only…when I tried to tell Naruto I loved him…' Sakura clenched her fists, 'He didn't believe me. I only realized when I tried to kill Sasuke…that Naruto was right.' Sakura slumped into her lap, her whole body shook with sadness and quiet tears. Hinata gently placed a hand on Sakura's heaving shoulder, whilst Naruto buried himself in his sleeping bag.

'Sasuke is still there, in my heart.'


	3. Chapter 3 'Forbidden Technique'

**A/N: The irony that I don't have a following but I'm churning out chapters at quite a rate :L **

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

_Forbidden Technique:_

_Unlimited Mind Replacement Jutsu!_

'Your mission should be simple,'

'Should,' Sasuke uttered.

'With this jutsu, your conscience will inhabit someone from the past, from my younger days. Probably an Uchiha,' as he spoke, Madara paced around the jutsu apparatus. The glow of its power beamed out of the underground hideout and into the forest above as it had done for a few days. Sasuke noted that the colour appeared to be shifting, and the intensity of the light was greater now.

'From the past?'

'Yes. This jutsu's strength is in its transcendence. I determine the time and space your conscience is transferred to with this contraption. It concentrates and controls the chakra as required, among other processes,' Madara looked up into the sky, the potent beam of light had completely turned to a brilliant red. He knew it was finally time.

'Why an Uchiha?' Sasuke asked.

'I cannot yet control which body you are transferred to, the jutsu seems to assign its users to someone with a distinct connection. It is usually genetic, so I have my predictions.'

Sasuke glared mistrustfully, 'What do I have to do?'

'You may take the opportunity to fight the younger version of myself. Use this to test your ability against me, a naïve and inexperienced version of me…someone your own size if you will.'

Sasuke smirked sadistically.

'If nothing else, you can improve your taijutsu.' Madara paused thoughtfully, 'But that isn't the main task. Your mission is to save a particular girl from death.'

'Hn,' Sasuke gazed ahead, his face remained stoic.

'Her name is Mayumi Haruno, a rice farmer's daughter.'

At this, Sasuke's usual stern demeanour lapsed momentarily. Another Haruno. For a moment, he pictured a particular pink haired kunoichi in a red qipao dress.

'She died at my hands. Save her, and your mission is a success.'

* * *

><p>The team had been shooting through the trees of the Yamanaka forest since the break of dawn, with Inoichi leading the way. The beam of light hadn't been visible for a long time; only darkness entwined with fauna, yet Inoichi seemed certain of the route.<p>

'We don't have much longer to go,' Inoichi said, though everything looked the same to the untrained eye.

'What's the plan?'

'Some of us will go underground and infiltrate the location of the apparatus and others will wait above.'

'It's underground?' Naruto asked.

'It wasn't at first. We created a hideout to conceal it below when we decided to abandon the project,' Inoichi explained how he had wanted it destroyed, but was outvoted.

'But we'll tear it down as soon as we take out the culprits,' Kakashi added.

Then a passage of light of the early morning revealed itself just ahead of them.

'STOP!' they stumbled to a disorganized halt. Inoichi turned to Kakashi, 'This can't be right...'

The shinobi peeled their eyes, they could see the beam of light again. To their concern, it had changed.

'It's red!' Kiba shouted.

'Are we too late?'

* * *

><p>At that point, Madara pulled a certain lever on the apparatus and the ground began to shake beneath the two Uchihas.<p>

'Sasuke, your conscience will be dormant at first; you will believe you have amnesia. Fear not, it will awaken in a matter of weeks. But be warned, time will continue to move in this present. If you are there for weeks, you are gone for weeks. The only way to return to the present is through death.' The hideout began to crumble.

* * *

><p>'What are we all doing just standing around like this! We need to hurry and stop that jutsu!' Naruto yelled as he charged forwards.<p>

'No Naruto! Hold it!' Kakashi swiftly yanked him back by his jacket collar.

'Don't you remember fool? The change of colour in the light means the contraption is ready!' said Neji.

'So!' Naruto's second attempt to dash onwards was stopped by Inoichi this time.

'It means the jutsu could be performed at any time, there's a risk your conscience could be sent elsewhere if you rush ahead and find yourself within its range.'

'We didn't expect it would be ready so soon, so we need a change of plan,' Kakashi added.

'I think I have an Idea!' all the shinobi turned to Sakura, who had called from behind.

'Well…surely Naruto could send shadow clones?' She suggested.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Naruto bellowed with no time to spare, at which hundreds of his clones burst into life. They scurried outwards in the direction Inoichi had determined.

'Okay everyone follow me! While Naruto's shadow clones infiltrate the hideout, we'll get as close as we can to the perimeter and wait!' They hurried onwards, taking a route through another dense area of forest.

Within seconds of setting off, Sakura felt a sharp prick to her hip. _A branch _she thought, but it certainly hurt. Sakura slowed significantly, her movement became clumsy and strained. She tried to call her teammates ahead, but they blurred into the distance as she began to tumble to the floor.

'Sakura?' Tenten turned moments later to realize her teammate wasn't close by. Travelling back a few yards, she thought she saw a glint of her friend's pink hair between trees in her peripheral vision.

'Sakura-' Tenten's mouth was clasped in that instant. Tenten forcefully twisted her neck towards her captor. Upon seeing his luminous yellow eyes and a sinister smile emerge, she tried to squeal, but this relentless creature appeared to be engulfing her in his grasp.

'I wouldn't struggle. I wouldn't worry about your friend either; we have a plan for her. And one for you too.' In moments they blended seamlessly into the green of the forest, Tenten struggling all the way.

* * *

><p>'And remember Sasuke, this is, above all else, a test of your resolve. Detach your emotions at all costs. Do not allow Mayumi to be your weakness.'<p>

Just as Sasuke was about to ask something else, the light burst from the apparatus, now blindingly white and sharply blazing in multiple directions.

'Kinjutsu: Kagirinai Shintenshin no Jutsu!' Madara bellowed the forbidden technique within the chaos of the hideout falling to pieces. Sasuke collapsed to the stone floor.

* * *

><p>The red light ahead exploded and bolted about the sky like lightning, setting it alight. The roar of thunder that followed made the team of shinobi shiver in their flack jackets.<p>

'It's over. We should be able to go ahead and seize the culprits now.' They dashed forwards to the scene of the jutsu. It took the form of a deep crater-like hole encased with rubble and shards of the Yamanaka apparatus.

'Hold on! I think they got away…my clones saw the hideout collapse, I couldn't find anybody.' Said Naruto, but Kakashi wasn't paying attention, instead he began to look around.

'Wait…where's Sakura?' he wondered.

'And Tenten?' Said Kiba.

'Over here!' Ino yelled from the other side of the hole in the ground, which looked into the hideout. The others rushed over. Peering over the crumbling edge, they were horrified to see two still bodies lying side-by-side, grazed and covered in rock dust. Inoichi pushed through the others and examined them. It was indeed Sakura and Tenten.

'They're not dead!' he called back.

'How the hell did they get here! My clones didn't see them! And where are the criminals!' Naruto became increasingly frustrated.

'Perhaps some form of teleportation?' Sai suggested.

'What really matters right now is the condition of these two,' Kakashi cut in, 'Inoichi…is this what I think it is?'

'I'm afraid so. Their consciences have been transferred. There's no telling where to…or when.'


	4. Chapter 4 'Mayumi'

**A/N: I dunno why I'm so consumed in writing this fanfic lol, I find myself writing every day :L So this is a Very short chapter...for effect...just seems right and I don't know about any rules against that :P The other chapters will be fairly standard. **

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

_Mayumi_

_'The only way out is death.'_

The afternoon sun gently radiated throughout the farmland that day. As the wind was absent and the weather evenly tempered, potential could be seen for a bountiful harvest that year. Not a trace of the turmoil elsewhere in the fire country could be found in the calm of this humble family farm.

_'Where am I?'_

'Is she awake yet?'

'I should hope so after an hour…'

'Ne? Mai-chan? Sis? You okay?'

'_Mai-chan? Who?' _ She wasn't asleep; she simply didn't have the energy to open her eyes in the dreary humid air.

'Come on! You've got work to do,' one of the strangers slapped the sleeping girl's cheek, which only caused her to roll over.

'_I'm dreaming.'_

'Whoa…what are you doing? Mai-chan no!'

The girl had senselessly rolled into a dense, sticky rice paddy.

'Nice.'

'What's going on?' the girl mumbled, almost incoherently as she sat up from the mud. A girl about her age with a large straw hat was crouched on the embankment beside the rice paddy. An older boy stood behind, laughing at the predicament.

'Need help?' the girl offered a hand, her face sour with impatience.

'Where am I?'

'Sitting in a rice paddy,' she answered, 'the one I _just _ploughed,' she sighed.

'Think you'll help us out now you're awake Mai-chan?' The boy joked.

'Why does everyone keep calling me Mai-chan? Where the hell am I?' The girl became more and more frustrated. Not only was she filthy, she was awake and still utterly confused.

'Are you okay?' asked the boy. The girl didn't answer. She was awe stricken, immersed in the panorama of lush green rolling hills dotted with rice terraces. Everything was fortified by the majestic surrounding woodland. The tips of each tree were shrouded in a mist only pierced by the rays of the noon sun, causing the water of the irrigation system below to shimmer as it flowed. Despite her puzzlement, she was sure she'd never seen a farm so homely and beautiful.

'Maybe she's sick or something. She'd better get some _more_ rest,' The girl in the straw hat muttered as she stomped over to her water buffalo, which she used to plough some more.

'Okay, come on, back to the nōka now,' the young man didn't think twice before grabbing the muddy girl by the wrist and escorting her up a hill.

'Nōka?' She asked.

'Yeah…we live there? Or am I mistaken…you're scaring me sis,' he said. The girl could barely keep up in her dizzy state as he trudged up the hill, but she tumbled at his final comment.

'_Sister?_ What is going on here? Somebody needs to explain!' She demanded, yanking her arm away from his grasp. He stopped in his tracks, stunted at the gravity of this poor girl's apparent memory lapse.

'It's ploughing season. We came out today to plough, so that we can get to planting some seedlings soon. We grow rice and we sell it, the clan nearby being our biggest customers. As for where you are…this is the fire country no less. You fell asleep on our farmland, which our family has had for generations. Also, you live up there in that nōka,' He pointed to a small straw thatched house on the highest hill in sight. Three other similar houses could be seen nearby.

'Granny Cho lives with us, aunty Eiko lives over there-'

'But who do you think I am!' The girl interjected.

'Well...you're my baby sister of course. My name is Hideo and that short-tempered one over there is Ume, our cousin,' He drew breath to continue.

'Lastly, if you've really forgotten, we call you Mai-chan, it's short for Mayumi. Mayumi Haruno, of the Haruno family of rice farmers. And that's who you are.'

She didn't know what it was. A spark of light in the dark, it felt like. Her pulse gathered steam and pounded at her ears as anxiety welled in her stomach. _'Mayumi Haruno,_' She began to hyperventilate.

'_Mayumi Haruno, of the Haruno family of rice farmers. And that's who you are.'_

She fainted.


	5. Chapter 5 'Keiji'

**A/N: Been a while since I've done a chapter...rusty :P will probably see a spot of editing later. **

* * *

><p><strong>Five<strong>

_Keiji_

One evening, crouched on a slab of rubble just outside an old manor, a boy of about twelve years of age pondered a kunai in his hands. The weapon was so grimy that the moonlight refused to reflect itself on it.

He peeled his eyes ahead of him, towards another house. There was a symbol on it that repeated itself along the wall. It was his clan's symbol. He sighed. They considered themselves the greatest clan in the fire country. However, what was usually a prosperous and lively compound had become somewhat quiet over recent years. Quiet, but tense. War-ridden.

He thought about all the chosen young shinobi, some barely older than he was. They were out fighting elsewhere at that moment, with ruthlessness beyond their years. His brother was one of them, and one of the few who would ever come home. Only it wasn't by choice.

'Keiji,' he whispered to himself.

He cursed, hurling the Kunai at the symbol ahead of him. It missed, skidding against the roof and falling to the ground below. No damage done, not that his neighbours were at home to see it. Everyone was fighting, dying, leaving heir loved ones behind…his neighbours…his father…his older brother. What for? He couldn't understand it, and supposed that was why he could never be a shinobi.

'Uncle Taro! Come, quickly!' Taro heard a scurrying behind him. He was startled as a little boy bounded onto his back.

'Ow, Kin! What? Why are you still awake anyway?' At twelve years old, Taro was a slightly young to be an uncle, but he knew how to act like one.

'Uncle Keiji! It's Uncle Keiji!' The boy darted around Taro in excitement. Taro stood up.

'What's happened?'

'Come on, come see!' The five year old tugged persistently at Taro's clothing. The two of them rushed back to their house.

* * *

><p><em>I saw my clan die, my parents die and my brother. It's always the same dream for me, repeating itself. I always feel weak and helpless. Then it's darkness. This time it was different. <em>

_There was a light in the distance, someone waiting at the other end. There is a voice in my head._

'_Your mission is to save a particular girl from death.' I saw her then, a pink haired girl in a gipao dress. I knew her. She was crying._

'_What's the matter?' I asked her…only she couldn't hear me, or even see me. Her eyes were fixated ahead of her, on some other boy. I knew him too. He was walking away. _

'_Don't go!' she begged him. _

'_Stay with her,' I said to the boy. Not that he could hear me, but he went back to her. I heard him say thank you, and he left. I couldn't stop him; I knew what he had to do. He was me. _

_The voice returned, it was a man who hid his face behind a mask, with one glowing red eye shining through. He's the one who gave me my sight again, he was going to help me with my plan…as soon as I completed his mission. _

'_Detach your emotions at all costs.' The man said. This bright light washed over everything, I fell to the shaking ground. I couldn't see the man anymore, or the girl. Everything was gone. _

'_mm…' _

'Uncle Keiji-' Kin darted into the house, with Taro following behind.

'Shush,' Kin's little mouth was swiftly clasped by his mother.

'_mm…' _the young man in the bed mumbled again.

'Keiji? Are you waking up?' The woman patted his forehead gently with a rag. They were all now at the foot of his bed waiting. It had been three days since Keiji was brought home, heavily wounded and unconscious. He was finally beginning to stir.

'_mm…mm…' _Keiji's eyes finally began to open, and the woman beside him began to come into focus. She had long, black hair, the image of her gentle face flickered in the light of the evening lamp on his bedside. She was familiar, he decided. And he hadn't seen her in so long.

'_Mother_…Mother.'

'No Keiji, I'm your sister Kasumi…Oh thank goodness you're awake!' She collapsed onto his chest, overflowing with tears of joy.

'Uncle Keiji, you're awake!' Kin scrambled onto the bed, crouching next to him, chuckling with happiness.

Keiji attempted to sit up. Wincing, he fell back.

Then he felt it. He howled and writhed in the pain that began to flare through his body. Kin jumped off the bed and darted behind his mother in fear.

'No Keiji! Don't move too much…you're not well!' Kasumi panicked, attempting to stop him turning in the bed. His body continued to contort, but eventually he stopped shouting, settling into shivering and laboured breathing.

'Where am I?' he strained, 'who are you?'

'I'm your sister, that's your brother Taro. Your favourite nephew Kin is here too, remember?' His body continued to shake with throbbing wounds. 'This is your home.'

She stroked his face. But he flinched away from her touch, his eyes wide with alarm.

'Uchiha Keiji! Don't you remember?' She cried.

_Uchiha. _

For a moment the pain subsided. There was a presence about that name he couldn't explain, glowing dimly in his mind.

'_Uchiha Keiji?_ I'm…meant to know who this is? What's happened to me,' he grimaced, his pain returning. But there was no response.

'Answer me!' He roared at this point.

'Shut it!' Taro shouted back. 'You're making your sister, and your nephew cry!'

The man in the bed was silenced. Suddenly audible was the sobbing of the woman next to him, and the frightened child behind her.

'It's your own damn fault you've forgotten who you are.' Taro said darkly, 'you left us behind, and almost got yourself killed. Just like father. And now that you can't remember who you are, well…you may as well be dead anyway,' He left the room.

Keiji was stunted silent, only breathing heavily. He listened as Kasumi gathered the strength to stop crying, to reassure her whimpering son.

'Uncle Keiji is very sick sweetheart. He'll be okay again soon…I promise.' He looked up at her with his troubled eyes. She wiped away Kin's tears. He choked a little, but began to calm down.

Keiji turned his head away from the scene, looking up at the ceiling instead.

'I'm sorry.' he said feebly after a time.

'Get better soon uncle,' Kin said quietly, but Keiji had already shut his eyes, he didn't have the energy to say another word.

'It's long past your bedtime Kin, we have to let Keiji get some more rest now,' and with that she took Kin to his room.

Yet Keiji didn't sleep for a long time. Instead, he analysed fragments of the dream he'd had, whilst the Uchiha name echoed in his mind. There was no use, he couldn't make sense of it.

But then he thought about Kasumi, the woman who stayed at his bedside. Kin, the little boy he'd frightened, and the other boy named Taro, who he'd disappointed gravely. Keiji's heart sank. They loved him. Whoever these people were, they must have been dear to him once also. Perhaps that was enough.


End file.
